Manual de Funcionamiento: Capsule Corp
by Angela-MortV.02
Summary: La famosa y conocida empresa Capsule Corp. despuès de meses de difìciles, costosos estudios y pruebas cientificas, ¡Al fin! Ha sacado al mercado las mejores y renovadas unidades SAIYAJIN'S y GUERREROS Z. Manual 6: Unidad Trunks del Futuro!.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **Hola, pues bueno, esta grandiosa idea de los manuales fue tomada al leer los fics de la autora **Beledien**, quien con su consentimiento y aprobación he hecho los manuales versión Dragón Ball, así que ni la unidad Goku ni ninguno de sus componentes me pertenecen, son marca registrada de Akira Toriyama. No gano dinero ni nada por el estilo con esto, solo es mera ociosidad y diversión pura. Asi que bueno, no es el formato reglamentario de fanfiction net, pero aun asi lo pongo, disfruten de este primer manual.**  
**

**1. Goku: manual de mantenimiento del propietario  
**

**¡FELICIDADES**!

Ahora es usted el orgulloso propietario de nuestro nuevo modelo GOKU de edición limitada! Siga las instrucciones detalladas en este manual para asegurarse de que su Guerrero Z favorito sea utilizado en su máxima capacidad.

**ESPECIFICACIONES TÉCNICAS  
**

Nombres: Goku o Kakaroto

Tipo: Saiya Jin

Fabricantes: Capsule Corp.

Ensamblado: Japón.

Programado: Ciudad Satán.

Peso: desconocido (aun que mas de cien si, por todo lo que traga)

Estatura: mas de 1.80m

Color: negro. (o dependiendo)

Ojos: negros. (o dependiendo)

Características especiales: Sabe volar y siempre usa la misma ropa.

Conexiones elèctricas: no son necesarias. Su unidades Super Saiyajins funcionan con la luz solar, o en defecto, con la luz de la luna.

**INSTALACION  
**

Cuando usted reciba su GOKU debe removerlo de su envoltura e instalarlo en un lugar agradable, ya sea una cocina o cerca de la alacena. A continuación, debe asegurarse de que su GOKU llegue con los siguientes accesorios.

-Una nube voladora

-Unas polainas azules

-Un traje de entrenamiento color naranja

-Un báculo mágico.

-Siete esferas del dragón

-Y una póliza de garantía que tenga valido un buen seguro de vida.

ADVERTENCIA Le recomendamos que si tiene un refrigerador lleno de comida, mantener a su GOKU alejado de esta, si es que no quiere morir de inanición.

**PROCEDIMIENTO DE MANEJO  
**

Su modelo GOKU tienen muchos usos y siempre podrá contar con el para otras actividades que no estén incluidas en este manual.

Eliminador de gansters o mafiosas bandas de delincuentes:  


La unidad GOKU es efectiva y rápida en cuanto a eliminación de las peores organizaciones de malosos. Gran proveedor de golpes y patadas sin ton ni son, puede que su GOKU piense que todos ellos son los modelos aun no certificados de la Patrulla Roja.

Devoradora de desechos de comida:

Si usted es melindroso y ya no se quiere comer su comida, la unidad GOKU es muy efectiva en esos casos, no tendrá que tirar esa comida a la basura, ni dejarla por semanas en un toper dentro del refrigerador, su unidad GOKU será capaz de comerse su comida, sin dejar ni una migaja tirada.

Demoledora profesional:  


Su unidad GOKU esta hecha especialmente para demoler cualquier tipo de muro, ya sea de concreto, hule espuma, ladrillos e inclusive tabiques de una tonelada, los puños, piernas y la cabeza de su GOKU están hechos especialmente para destruir cualquier barrera que se le interponga.

Detective:

Si usted esta desesperado por que se le perdió su marido, novio, tío, abuelito o hasta el perro, no dude de mandar a su GOKU a su búsqueda, el cual esta programado para encontrar o sentir la lejanía o cercanía de este mismo, ya que esta unidad cuenta con un avanzado detector de Ki, el cual permite rastrear a ese ser querido que tanto busca.

Fácil transporte:  


Su unidad GOKU tiene el nuevo software llamado "tele transportación", si a usted se le hizo tarde para esa

reunión por que se quedo dormido o simplemente se fue de fiesta la noche anterior, la unidad GOKU lo

llevara hacia ese lugar sin importar que tan lejos este.

NOTA. Al momento de pedirle a su GOKU que lo lleve a ese lugar, no le aseguramos que sea fácil el procedimiento de ubicación, ya que la unidad carece de memoria y solo puede detectar a las personas desde el lugar, no el lugar mismo.

**COMPATIBILIDAD CON OTROS MODELOS.  
**

Su modelo GOKU es compatible con cualquier tipo de unidad, en un principio no es compatible con la unidad VEGETA y PIKORO, pero después se mostrarán afecto el uno del otro. Si quiere mantener tranquilo a su GOKU puede pedir su unidad MILK y vera como se soluciona todo.

**LIMPIEZA.  
**

No será ningún problema, la unidad GOKU le encantan las duchas, sobre todo si esta acompañado de las unidades GOTEN Y TRUNKS.

Advertencia No le recomendamos que estas 3 unidades se bañen juntas, si es que quiere tener su tina de baño completa.

**RECARGA  
**

Alimentación: Comida de todo tipo (recomendación: una porción, cada 4 horas de 67 comidas mínimas)

Bebida: cualquiera.

Sueño: Unas 12 horas mínimas.

**PREGUNTAS MÁS FRECUENTES  
**

P: Mi GOKU ha cambiado su color de cabello de negro a un rubio color neon y sus ojos de negros a azul celestes ¿A que se debe?

_R: Seguramente su unidad GOKU ha alcanzado su etapa de Súper Saiyajin, no se preocupe, todo esto es completamente normal, además, cuando tiene esta apariencia su GOKU será mas efectivo... aun que no mas inteligente.  
_

P: Mi GOKU ahora además de rubio, le creció el cabello hasta los tobillos y ya no tiene cejas ¿Es normal todo esto?

_R: Es sumamente normal, su GOKU ahora exitosamente alcanzo su nivel de súper Saiyajin etapa 3, el cual lo hará ver con una apariencia mas madura, aun que no mas inteligente. Seguramente todo esto sucedió debido a que esta unidad creyó que el mundo estaba en peligro, pero si usted lo moja con agua fría o el clima es frió, su Goku cambiara a su forma normal.  
_

P: Mi Goku ahora cambio completamente de apariencia, ahora tiene todo el cuerpo peludo rojizo, cabello negro y ojos verdes ¿A que se debe?

_R: No se preocupe, su GOKU exitosamente llego a su etapa 4 de Súper Saiyajin, lo que junto con la unidad VEGETA solo pueden lograr, aun que si su GOKU sufre de esta transformación, cuide que ninguna unidad VEGETA este cerca, quizás provoque la furia de este y quiera destruir su unidad.  
_

P: Mi unidad GOKU apenas diferencia entre un tamal y un bebe ¿Por qué?

_R: Como le dijimos tiempo antes, la unidad GOKU carece de memoria._

**PROBLEMAS DE FUNCIONAMIENTO**

Problema: El GOKU que le enviaron es mas chaparrito, su peinado es mas gracioso y todo el tiempo esta serio.

Solución: Por error le han enviado la unidad VEGETA pero no se preocupe, no hace daño, solo repítale que el es príncipe de los saiya jins y asunto solucionado, pero si quiere su unidad GOKU envíenos la unidad VEGETA a las oficinas mas cercanas y le haremos su devolución.

Problema: La unidad GOKU esta actuando muy raro, su voz parece como si fueran 2 y físicamente no se parece al GOKU que solicite.

Solución: No se preocupe, es normal, seguramente su GOKU al ser muy compatible con la unidad VEGETA es probable que se hayan fusionado, pero no se alarme, esa rara fusión solo durará 30 minutos.

Problema: Las esferas del dragón que venían incluidas ya no sirven como antes.

Solución: Las esferas del Dragón son desechables, solo se podrán utilizar 3 veces máximo, si quiere obtener otras, solo pídalas a los números de nuestras fabricas.

Problema: A la unidad GOKU ha salido una cola de mono en el trasero.

Solución: no es ningún problema grave, es normal entre todas las unidades Saiyajins, le recomendamos que si tiene la modalidad de la cola, no lo exponga a las noches de Luna llena si no quiere morir aplastado.

Problema: La unidad GOKU creció como 7 metros, tiene mucho pelo y gruñe mucho.

Solución: Su unidad GOKU ha sufrido una severa transformación del virus Ozharu, que solo ataca a las unidades Saiyajins, pero no se preocupe, la solución es cortarle la cola y su unidad volverá a ser la misma de siempre, la unidad JAJIROBE es muy servible en estos casos, así que le recomendamos que obtenga una.

Problema: Su unidad GOKU le repite a cada rato que esta hecho para morir.

Solución: no se preocupe, la unidad GOKU aun que muera 50 veces va a ser revivida, dada a su póliza de garantía.

**NOTA FINAL  
**

Su modelo GOKU le ofrecerá años y años de fiel y leal servicio, incluso aun que muera mas de 50 veces, las unidades Saiyajin's y guerreros Z lo suplantaran en su ausencia, así que no tiene por que preocuparse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** Hola, pues bueno, esta grandiosa idea de los manuales fue tomada al leer los Manuales de Saint Seiya escritos por la autora Beledien, quien con su consentimiento y aprobación he hecho los manuales versión Dragón Ball, así que ni la unidad Vegeta ni ninguno de sus componentes me pertenecen (por desgracia), son marca registrada de Akira Toriyama. No gano dinero ni nada por el estilo con esto, solo es mera ociosidad y diversión pura. _Y si me llegaran a borrar el fic, el link en donde también están publicados los demás manuales están en mi profile (apenas van 4 manuales)._

**2. Vegeta: manual de mantenimiento del propietario**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA ACLARATORIA** La empresa Capsule Corp. No se hace responsable por el comportamiento de su unidad VEGETA, ni por daños a bienes comunes e incluso de su salud física y mental.

**¡FELICIDADES!**

¡Ahora es usted el orgulloso y valiente nuevo vasallo de la nueva y remodelada unidad Vegeta de edición limitada...!

.:Sobre advertencia no hay engaño:.

Para el correcto mantenimiento y funcionamiento de su nueva adquisición, le recomendamos seguir las instrucciones de esta caprichosa pero adorable unidad.

**ESPECIFICACIONES TÉCNICAS.**

Nombres: El príncipe Vegeta (nombre sugerido por esta caprichosa y obstinada unidad... no nos culpe, por no hacerle caso una vez destruyó con un solo golpe una de nuestras tantas fabricas y dejo sin ojos a uno de nuestros técnicos)

Tipo: Saiyajin de sangre pura (si, de nuevo nos amenazó)

Fabricantes: Capsule Corp.

Ensamblado: Japón.

Programado: Ciudad Satán.

Peso: desconocido... no se queje, se ve flaquito pero bien musculoso.

Estatura: Dos cabezas menos que la unidad GOKU.

Color: negro (o dependiendo)

Conexiones Eléctricas: No son necesarias. Las unidades Saiyajins son recargables con la energía solar.

¡ESTA UNIDAD NO ES APTA PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS... NI PARA NECESITADAS YA QUE ES UNA UNIDAD DEMASIADO CODICIADA POR LAS MUJERES (o el otro sexo)!

**INSTALACIÓN.**

Al recibir su unidad VEGETA de recomendación le aconsejamos que abra cuidadosamente el empaque, ya sea cerca de un trono o de un lugar no reducido, sonríale, no titubeé, la unidad VEGETA huele el miedo y al verlo tan vulnerable es posible que con un simple roce termine tirado y en posible coma.

_SUGERENCIA Y ADVERTENCIA_

_-Nunca diga la palabra GOHAN en su presencia, por que al principio lo podrá matar de un golpe._

_-Nunca compare su unidad VEGETA con la unidad GOKU, se lo decimos por su bien, que la empresa no se hará responsable de sus gastos funerarios._

_-Nunca intente cortarle la cola, podría perder el equilibrio y después matarlo sin piedad alguna._

**NOTA** Si quiere cortársela, consiga una unidad JAJIROBE, es muy útil en estos trabajos.

_-Tampoco le lleve la contraria, sígale la corriente... créanos, será lo mejor._

A continuación, revise que su unidad VEGETA venga con todos sus respectivos accesorios:

-Unas hombreras color cafés.

-Un traje de lycra azul rey.

-Unos botines blancos.

-Una camisa rosa y un pantalón amarillo.

-Un peine.

-Un bigote de repuesto.

-Unos guantes blancos.

**PROCEDIMIENTO DE MANEJO.**

Su VEGETA tiene muchos usos y NO siempre podrá contar con él, ya que es un hombre de "nobleza" que no se rebaja a servirle a unos simples humanos (nota: si, de nuevo nos amenazó) aun que si le trae una unidad BULMA le aseguramos que su VEGETA obedecerá sin titubear:

Eliminador de pestes:

Si, su unidad VEGETA es muy útil en cuanto a eliminar pestes de cualquier índole (llámese pestes humanas), dígale que unos tales KIWI, ZABOON Y DODORIA están en SU territorio y verá que ni el polvo dejara.

Guardaespaldas:

Si, su unidad VEGETA es muy efectivo para poder protegerla, a menos que usted no sea las unidades BRA o TRUNKS, su vida en verdad correrá peligro, pero eso es lo de menos, colóquese una peluca morada o en defecto, color Aqua y asunto solucionado.

**ADVERTENCIA** _La peluca morada puede ser un tanto conflictivo, ya que las unidades de la línea SAINT SEIYA están programadas para ya sea eliminar o querer proteger a cualquiera de cabellos morados, podría causar una feroz pelea entre la torpe unidad SEIYA de la línea Saint Seiya contra la enfurecida unidad VEGETA, pero todo esto va bajo su propio riesgo._

Adorno hogareño:

En realidad su VEGETA no es de gran uso, si esta en su etapa Súper Saiyajin, la luz que emanara de su cabello alumbrara mejor que hasta el mismo candelabro de su casa.

Acompañante:

Usted puede utilizar a su VEGETA como acompañante (aclaro, siempre y cuando traiga esa peluca Aqua puesta) podrá ser la envidia de sus amigas (a menos que otra traiga la codiciada y querida unidad TRUNKS), pero no se ponga triste, bien dicen que lo mejor viene en frascos pequeños.

**COMPATIBILIDAD CON OTROS MODELOS.**

La unidad VEGETA puede tener no una buena compatibilidad con la mayoría de las unidades, como por ejemplo la unidad GOHAN, PIKORO Y GOKU, quien al principio querrá matarlos, pero no se preocupe, al final los querrá. Es compatible con la unidad BULMA, BRA, GOTEN Y TRUNKS. Eso si, nunca lo acerque con la unidad NO.18 Y 17, mucho menos con las fallidas unidades MR. SATÁN, FREEZER Y CELL.

**ADVERTENCIA** _Tenga cuidado que las unidades piratas RADITZ Y NAPPA no se acerquen a su unidad VEGETA, podría ser infectado por el virus Ozharu._

Para ser mas explícitos, le daremos una tabla de compatibilidades de la unidad VEGETA dependiendo de su negro estado anímico:

**_(1.1) Asesino-Cruel_**: Unidades FREEZER, CELL, MAJIN BOO (el chiquito) y la fallida unidad DRAGÓN DE 1 ESTRELLA IH SHENRON.

_**(1.2) Simplemente Asesino**:_ Las aun no autorizadas unidades NO. 18 (Ya saben, el orgullo Saiyajin de ser golpeado por una mujer) 17, 16 y el DR. GUERO.

**_(1.3) Hostil:_** Unidades de la línea Guerreros Z como KRILIN, TEN SHIN-HAN, CHAOS, MR. SATÁN, y YAMCHA.

**_(1.4) Semi-Hostil:_** Unidades GOKU, GOHAN, GOTEN, PIKORO, VIDEL, MILK Y PAN.

**_(1.5) Neutral-Amoroso:_** Unidades BULMA, BRA Y TRUNKS.

**LIMPIEZA.**

Su unidad VEGETA es muy limpio en ese habito, le encanta bañarse en tina y que el cuarto sea de vapor.

:**NOTA**: Su unidad VEGETA suele ser tímido, así que le recomiendo dejarlo bañar solo, o en defecto, si tiene esa peluca Aqua, la unidad VEGETA lo recibirá con los brazos abiertos (Ejem... sin comentarios)

**RECARGA:**

Alimentación: Cualquier tipo de comida (la misma cantidad que la unidad GOKU)

Bebida: Cualquiera esta bien.

Sueño: 12 horas mínimas.

**PREGUNTAS MÁS FRECUENTES.**

P: Desde que me teñí el cabello de rubio, mi unidad VEGETA quiere acabarme ¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera?

_R: Seguramente su unidad VEGETA la ha estado confundiendo con la unidad no autorizada NO.18 de la línea ANDROIDES, le recomendamos que se tiña el color de cabello, o en defecto, que se coloque esa peluca Aqua y verá que no terminará ultrajado ni masacrado._

P: Mi unidad VEGETA aun no alcanza su etapa súper Saiyajin y mi unidad Goku ya lo hizo y ahora mi unidad VEGETA quiere matarlo ¿A que se debe su no transformación?

_R: No se preocupe, es normal, las unidades VEGETA están un poco atrasadas, es normal que su unidad GOKU haya alcanzado esa etapa primero y que su unidad VEGETA quiera matarlo, recuerde que su unidad VEGETA es berrinchuda y necia._

P: Mi unidad VEGETA siempre es rudo, pero ahora me sonríe maliciosamente ¿Es normal todo eso?

_R: La verdad es que no. Si tiene una unidad BULMA, TRUNKS O BRA cerca, seguro sonríe por que se siente en familia, y si no es así, seguramente querrá destruirlo, le recomendamos que se ponga esa peluca morada o aqua, llame al 911 o rece por su vida._

P: Mi unidad VEGETA ya destruyó 4 habitaciones de mi casa y me reclama por que no son cuartos de gravedad ¿A que se refiere con eso?

_R: Su unidad VEGETA necesita una cámara de gravedad, la cual no venia incluida con su unidad, la cual le sirve para entrenar y alcanzar su etapa súper Saiyajin, pero no se preocupe, usted puede pedir una si llama a los teléfonos de nuestra fabrica._

**PROBLEMAS DE FUNCIONAMIENTO.**

Problema: La unidad VEGETA es mas alto, su peinado es extraño y viste un traje ridículo color naranja.

_Solución: Por error se le ha enviado la unidad GOKU, pero no se preocupe pida su devolución si quiere su unidad VEGETA a los teléfonos de nuestras oficinas._

Problema: Su VEGETA no le obedece y es un rebelde.

Solución: Resígnese. Su unidad VEGETA ni le obedecerá.

Problema: Su unidad VEGETA se tatuó una "M" en su frente.

_Solución: Seguramente una unidad fallida MAJIN BOO esta cerca de su vecindario, debe tener cuidado que ninguna unidad Guerrero Z o Saiyajin se acerquen a estas fallidas unidades que los infectaran del virus BABIDI. Si quiere recuperar su unidad VEGETA consígase una unidad GOKU para que le de una paliza y cobre conciencia._

Problema: Su unidad VEGETA tiene una aureola en la cabeza.

Causa: Su unidad ha muerto y la unidad URANAI BABA lo ha regresado, pero será por un día solamente.

_Solución: No se preocupe, su unidad puede ser revivida si usted consigue unas esferas del dragón._

Problema: Su unidad VEGETA tiene una apariencia distinta y su voz parece como si fueran 2 a la vez y es mas arrogante aun.

_Solución: No se preocupe, a las unidades VEGETA y GOKU al ser muy compatibles les gustan fusionarse, pero volverán a la normalidad, solo dura 30 minutos esa bizarra fusión._

Problema: La unidad fusionada VEGETO utiliza aretes ¿Salió del closet?

_Solución: No, esos aretes sirven para mantener fusionados por MUCHO tiempo sus unidades, no se preocupe, si consigue una unidad MAJIN BOO, verá que su transformación no durará por mucho._

Problema: Su VEGETA no alcanza el nivel SSJ4.

_Solución: No se preocupe, su unidad VEGETA deberá de ser cargado unas 8hrs antes de esa transformación, es la única en su ramo que se recarga, solo la unidad GOKU puede lograrla sin necesidad de una recarga._

Problema: Su unidad VEGETA es muy alto y ruge mucho.

_Solución: Lamentablemente ha sido infectado por el virus Ozharu y ha sufrido su transformación como mono gigante. Recuerde mantener a su VEGETA lejos de las unidades piratas RADITZ Y NAPPA. Si quiere a su VEGETA en su estado normal, córtele la cola, consiga una unidad JAJIROBE y verá que todo se solucionará._

**NOTA FINAL.**

Le aseguramos que usted vivirá por mucho si le proporciona a su VEGETA años de fiel e incondicional servicio y si nunca lo contradice. (..:Que conste que se lo advertimos:.)

Pero si quiere que le de servicio a usted, le sugerimos que utilice una peluca color aqua y verá que su VEGETA no dudara en darle... servicio (mal pensados).

No se esfuerce en entender y hacer que lo obedezca, que no lo lograra, solo le diremos que la paciencia es una gran virtud. Solo quiera y admire su unidad.

--


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** Hola, pues bueno, esta grandiosa idea de los manuales fue tomada al leer los manuales de Saint Seiya escritos por la autora Beledien, quien con su consentimiento y aprobación he hecho los manuales versión Dragón Ball, así que ni la unidad Pikoro ni ninguno de sus componentes me pertenecen (por desgracia), son marca registrada de Akira Toriyama. No gano dinero ni nada por el estilo con esto, solo es mera ociosidad y diversión pura.

**3. Pikoro: manual de mantenimiento del propietario.**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡FELICIDADES!**

¡Ahora es usted el orgulloso propietario de la nueva unidad PIKORO!

Para el correcto mantenimiento y funcionamiento de su nueva adquisición, le recomendamos seguir las instrucciones de esta enojona pero adorable unidad.

**ESPECIFICACIONES TÉCNICAS.  
**

Nombres: Pikoro Daimaoh Jr.

Tipo: Nameku

Fabricantes: Capsule Corp.

Ensamblado: Japón.

Programado: Ciudad Satán.

Peso: desconocido...

Estatura: Una cabeza mas que la unidad GOKU.

Color: Verde.

Conexiones Eléctricas: No son necesarias. Las unidades Guerreros Z son recargables con la energía solar.

**INSTALACIÓN**.

Al recibir su unidad PIKORO de recomendación le aconsejamos que abra cuidadosamente el empaque, trate de no hablarle directamente a los ojos, no llore, no respire agitadamente, no sonría, simplemente sáquelo de su paquete.

**NOTA**: El software de la unidad PIKORO exitosamente fue ajustada a la perfección, así que no tendrá tanto problema con esta seria unidad.

**SUGERENCIA Y ADVERTENCIA**

-Los primeros días en que obtenga esta unidad, le recomendamos no decir la palabra GOKU. Podría sufrir serias contusiones.

A continuación, revise que su unidad PIKORO venga con todos sus respectivos accesorios:

-Un traje color morado.

-Un cinturón azul.

-Un sombrero blanco con peso incluido.

-Unas hombreras con peso incluidos.

**PROCEDIMIENTO DE MANEJO.**

Su PIKORO tiene muchos usos y siempre podrá contar con él para otras actividades que no estén incluidas en este manual.

Papá de medio tiempo:

_Su unidad PIKORO es muy útil para remplazar a ese padre si es que se fue al trabajo o por cualquier otro motivo. Aun que no le aseguramos que trate a la perfección a su hijo. _

Niñera:

_Esta unidad es muy efectiva para cuidar niños (es parecida a la ejecución "Papá de medio tiempo"). Tiene paciencia suficiente con los niños y conforme pase el tiempo les toma cariño._

**:ADVERTENCIA:** No nos hacemos cargo si la unidad PIKORO encierra en el baño a esos gemelos que usted tiene o en defecto, que solo les de manzanas podridas de cena.

Atrapa animales:  


_Si su mascota se escapó o no encuentra a ese gato travieso, su unidad PIKORO estará dispuesto a buscar a esa mascota extraviada. Le aconsejamos que su unidad será mas efectiva si su mascota es un mono, o en defecto, un saltamontes tamaño Jumbo.  
_

**NOTA:** Estas dos adorables mascotas vienen como regalo en la compra de su Kaioh-Sama del Norte. Los cuales puede adquirir en las fabricas correspondientes.

**ADVERTENCIA** Asegúrese que ni la unidad PIKORO ni el resto de las unidades saiyajin´s tengan un martillo en mano. No nos hacemos cargo de los gastos funerarios de su mascota.

Guardaespaldas:  


_En realidad la mayoría de las unidades GUERREROS Z y SAIYAJIN'S están programados con esta función. Así que ya sabrá de que trata exactamente esto._

**COMPATIBILIDAD CON OTROS MODELOS.**

La unidad PIKORO puede tener no una buena compatibilidad con la mayoría de las unidades en un principio, ya que suele ser cambiante, pero debido al exitoso software que tiene, no es un peligro para el resto de las unidades. Por ejemplo, al principio no es muy compatible con las unidades GOKU y VEGETA, quien al principio querrá matarlos pero no se preocupe, al final los querrá. Es compatible con la unidad GOHAN, GOTEN Y TRUNKS. Eso si, nunca lo acerque con las fallidas unidades MR. SATÁN, FREEZER Y CELL. Seguro querrá matarlos.

**_ADVERTENCIA_** Tenga cuidado que las unidades piratas RADITZ Y NAPPA no se acerquen a su unidad, podrían ocasionar la destrucción de su unidad en función.

A continuación le daremos una tabla de compatibilidades de la unidad PIKORO para su comodidad y conocimiento.

**(1.1)Asesino-Cruel**: Unidades FREEZER, CELL, MAJIN BOO (el chiquito) SÚPER A-17 y la fallida unidad DRAGÓN DE 1 ESTRELLA IH SHENRON.

**(1.2)Simplemente Asesino**: Las aun no autorizadas unidades NO. 18 (Al principio, pero si le trae una unidad KRILIN esta se comportará debidamente) 17, 16 y el DR. GUERO.

**(1.3)Semi-Hostil:** Unidades de la línea Guerreros Z como KRILIN, TEN SHIN-HAN, CHAOS, MR. SATÁN, MAESTRO ROSHI, YAMCHA y MILK.

**(1.4)NEUTRAL**: Unidades GOKU, GOHAN, GOTEN, VIDEL, PAN. BULMA, BRA Y TRUNKS.

**LIMPIEZA.**

Su unidad PIKORO no necesitará de un aseo, ya que siempre se ocupa de estar presentable y limpio.

**RECARGA:**

Alimentación: Ninguna.

Bebida: Agua natural.

Sueño: Desconocido...  
  


NOTA: Muchas investigaciones por parte de nuestra empresa se han hecho y aun no descubren si esta unidad duerme o en realidad medita.

**PREGUNTAS MÁS FRECUENTES.**

P: Mi unidad PIKORO se quiere llevar a mi hijo y botarlo en el desierto ¿A que se debe su comportamiento?

_R: Seguramente su unidad PIKORO esta confundiendo a su hijo con la unidad GOHAN, pero no se preocupe, consígase la unidad GOHAN y su unidad se dará cuenta de que su hijo no es la persona que buscaba._

P: Mi unidad PIKORO me golpea cada que empiezo a llorar ¿Por qué?  
_  
_

_R: No se preocupe, es normal, las unidades PIKORO suelen hacer eso ya que piensan que un GUERRERO Z no debe de llorar y debe ser fuerte. Pero no se preocupe, solo deje de hacerlo y su unidad dejará de golpearlo.  
_

P: Mi unidad PIKORO se la pasa encerrando a mis gemelos en el baño y dice que tienen que practicar para hacer una tal fusión ¿Por qué hace esto?

_R: La unidad PIKORO seguramente esta confundiendo a sus gemelos con las unidades GOTEN y TRUNKS pero no se preocupe, si se consigue estas unidades el encierro terminara pronto.  
_

P: Mi unidad PIKORO huyó cuando me hice ese peinado punk ¿A que se debe esto?

_R: Seguramente su unidad PIKORO necesita lentes o lo esta confundiendo con la unidad KAIOSHIN, pero no se preocupe, al contrario, su unidad lo obedecerá sin titubear.  
_

**PROBLEMAS DE FUNCIONAMIENTO.**

Problema: Su unidad PIKORO es mas bajito, no usa esa túnica graciosa y es mas delgado.

_Solución: Por error se le ha enviado la unidad DENDE, pero no se preocupe pida su devolución si quiere su unidad PIKORO solo llame a los teléfonos de nuestras oficinas y pida su devolución_.

Problema: Su unidad PIKORO le falta un brazo y una pierna.

_Solución: Active el programa "REGENERACIÓN.ZIP" y verá que esas extremidades de su unidad aparecerán como nuevas.  
_

Problema: Su PIKORO se ha fusionado con una unidad vieja KAMISAMA.

_Solución: No es problema alguno, al contrario, lo hará mas fuerte._

Problema: Su unidad PIKORO tiene una aureola en la cabeza.

Causa: Su unidad ha muerto y la unidad URANAI BABA lo ha regresado, pero será por un día solamente.  


_Solución: No se preocupe, su unidad puede ser revivida si usted consigue unas esferas del dragón de la tierra o por ende, las esferas tamaño JUMBO que vienen de regalo con la unidad DENDE.  
_

Problema: A su PIKORO le falta una nariz y tiene boca de negrito.

_Solución: Por error de nuevo se le ha enviado otra unidad, la cual es la no autorizada unidad PAIKU-HAN pero no se preocupe, puede hacer su devolución._

**NOTA FINAL.**

Le aseguramos que su unidad PIKORO le proporcionará años de fiel y leal servicio. Al igual que la unidad GOKU suele morirse mas de 3 veces, pero no se preocupe, siempre regresara a usted si tiene en mano las esferas JUMBO, ya que las que vienen con la unidad GOKU son desechables.

**Siguiente manual**: Nuevos productos recién salidos al mercado. Y tambien, las nuevas unidades de edición limitada. Las unidades de la línea CHIBI-SAIYAJIN'S como las que usted ya conoce.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota**: Hola, pues bueno, esta grandiosa idea de los manuales fue tomada al leer los manuales de Saint Seiya escritos por la autora Beledien, quien con su consentimiento y aprobación he hecho los manuales versión Dragón Ball, así que ni las unidades siguientes, ni ninguno de sus componentes me pertenecen (por desgracia), son marca registrada de Akira Toriyama. No gano dinero ni nada por el estilo con esto, solo es mera ociosidad y diversión pura.

Los comerciales si son míos y fueron creación a causa de tanta estupidez escrita en el MSN por una servidora y las influencias de Luis-Kun y el Psicology Room. (que tiempos aquellos) Ya no les quito tiempo y aquí les va.

**4. Promociones y lanzamientos de la línea ilimitada de los productos.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PROMOCIÓN #1:** ¿Tienes hambre? Pues que esperas para ir a comprar las nuevas "KAKYGALLETAS DE ANIMALITOS" de la línea de comida de Caspule Corp.

¡Para sus fiestas, sus reuniones, para todas ocasiones.! Mas de mil clientes satisfechos:

Freezer: Yo no lo creía, hasta que probé las súper "KAKYGALLETAS DE ANIMALITOS" que cambiaron el sabor a mi vida... ¡Gracias galletas "KAKY"!

¡Garantizado por nuestros clientes satisfechos! Las "KAKYGALLETAS DE ANIMALITOS" tienen la forma de las recientes unidades, tales como la de GOKU, VEGETA, PIKORO, TRUNKS, GOHAN entre otras unidades.

¡No espere mas y llame a los teléfonos de nuestra fabrica! 01-800-KAKYGALLETAS ¡Y no lo olvide, somos estupidez crónica en un solo producto!

(disponibles también en su tienda de autoservicio mas cercano. Coma Frutas y verduras.)

Nota: Este producto causa retraso mental.

**PROMOCIÓN #2: **

¡Para esos momentos de aburrición "SAIYA CRACK" la mejor alucinación! La mas rara, efectiva y divertida forma de alucinar en forma sana. Mas de mil clientes satisfechos se lo dicen:

Barbie: ¿Qué? ¿Ya estamos al aire?... ¡Ah, si! Hola, la verdad es que mi vida como muñeca era muy aburrida, pero mi vida cambio al consumir "SAIYA CRACK", ahora todo el tiempo vivo aventuras alucinantes en mi hueca cabecita ¡Gracias "SAIYA CRACK"!

Llame ahora a los siguientes teléfonos 555-00000-SC Aceptamos tarjetas de crédito (Dragón Express, Candy Visa y Athena Card) incluye, gastos de envió+IVA , el papel de envoltura, la impresión del comprobante, la llamada... mmm... como decía, ¡No pierda esta oportunidad y verá que en menos de 1hr estará en la luna! (bueno en su imaginación por que esos Saiyajins nos dejaron sin luna)

(Disponible también con su narco menudeo de la esquina mas cercano)

**PROMOCIÓN #3: **

De repente viene Bulma en una de sus súper naves y los guerreros z le abren paso para que avance Bulma (lo hacen por la súper nave)...

_"...Todos tienen una CAPSULNAVE..."_

Yamcha: (suspirando) ¡Adiós, navecita linda.!

_"... al menos en la cabeza... nueva CAPSULNAVE, con 8200 dragones de fuerza..."_

Guerreros Z: snif... snif... que linda nave... ;;

"... de Capsule Corp..."

PROMOCIONES #4:

¡Ya están disponibles las nuevas unidades de la línea **CHIBI-SAIYA**!

Son las mas modernas y tiernas unidades que usted ya conoce, solo que en su versión infantil:

**UNIDAD CHIBI-GOKU**: Una replica exacta de su adorable unidad que ya conoce. Además esta nueva unidad viene con nuevos accesorios de colección.

-Un traje azul y un pantalón amarillo.

-Un báculo mágico de edición limitada.

-Una esfera del dragón de 4 estrellas de colección.

-Un dragón de porcelana de la línea SHEN-LONG de colección.

**UNIDAD CHIBI-GOHAN**: Una replica exacta de la unidad que ya conoce. Además esta unidad viene con nuevos accesorios de colección.

-Un traje típico color amarillo con verde.

-Un gorrito con una esfera de 4 estrellas como pompón.

-Una caja de Klennex.

NOTA: Esta unidad al principio puede ser muy llorona y berrinchuda.

-Dos libros de Biología y Matemáticas.

-Un traje anaranjado de entrenamiento. -Un traje azul marino de entrenamiento. -Una cola de repuesto.

-Un peine.

NOTA: esta adorable unidad le suele crecer muy rápido el cabello.

-Un traje azul de Lycra.

-Unas hombreras cafés.

-Unos botines blancos.

-Una cola de mono de repuesto.

ADVERTENCIA: Le recomendamos que las unidades de esta línea no lo exponga a las noches de luna llena.

RECOMENDACIÓN: Le recomendamos tener una unidad JAJIROBE, experto en la materia. Y por promoción llévese la unidad KARIM de la línea MAESTRO ERMITAÑO de regalo.

ADVERTENCIA #2: No haga enojar a su unidad CHIBI-GOHAN se lo decimos si es que no quiere morir por fracturas o daños a terceros.

**UNIDAD CHIBI-TRUNKS:** Una replica exacta de la unidad que ya conoce. Además esta unidad viene con nuevos accesorios de colección.

-Una espada mas grande que su CHIBI unidad de edición limitada.

-Un traje azul marino. -Unos botines cafés.

-Un peine.

-Tratamiento para el cabello.

Nota: esta unidad CHIBI, junto con la unidad TRUNKS V 0.1 FUTURE y la unidad TRUNKS CLÁSICA. Son modelos muy demandados. Le sugerimos que si va a querer una, la ordene ahora.

**UNIDAD CHIBI-GOTEN:** Una replica exacta de la unidad que ya conoce. Además esta unidad viene con nuevos accesorios de colección.

-Un traje color anaranjado.

-Un dinosaurio de peluche.

-Una planilla con su nombre.

Nota: la planilla sirve para ponérsela a su unidad CHIBI-GOTEN, usted sabe, las confusiones con la unidad GOKU, su parecido suele causar confusiones.

Y por promoción, estas unidades vienen con una bolsa de tallarines instantáneos. Ya sabe, busque nuestros nuevos productos en su tienda de autoservicio mas cercana o llame a nuestras líneas.

**NOTA**: Todas estas CHIBI unidades son compatibles, y así como las unidades GOKU y VEGETA, las unidades GOTEN Y TRUNKS suelen fusionarse, pero no se preocupe, esa fusión suele durar 30 minutos.

**NOTA #2:** Suelen suceder algunas fallas técnicas al momento de la fusión de sus CHIBI unidades, pero no se preocupe, si esto sucede, consígase una unidad PIKORO y verá que la tercera es la vencida.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Si su unidad fusionada GOTENKS aparece en su fallida versión obesa. Le recomendamos abrir las ventanas de su casa. Esta mala fusión provoca que de su unidad fusionada expulse gases tóxicos.

**OBSERVACIÓN:** Le recomendamos que si tiene una unidad BOO, lo mantenga lejos, sus unidades GOTEN Y TRUNKS no dudarán en acabar con él.

**ADVERTENCIA #2:** La fusión de la unidad GOTENKS suele ser demasiado arrogante y confiado.

**ADVERTENCIA #3:** Sus CHIBI unidades GOTEN Y TRUNKS suelen disfrazarse tomando prestado esa gabardina tan cara que tiene en su armario y ese sombrero. Si llegasen a hacer eso, repréndanlos y no lo volverán a hacer.

**ADVERTENCIA #4:** La fusión GOTENKS tiene la habilidad "FANTASMAS.EXE", no es un virus en si, pero debemos advertirle que esas pequeñas replicas blancas parecida a su unidad fusionada no toquen nada de nada, si es que no quiere morir explotado.

Sus unidades de la línea CHIBI-SAIYA les ofrecerán años y años y años de fiel e incondicional servicio. Solo siga las instrucciones y las advertencias de sus manuales y no habrán problemas algunos.

_**NOTICIAS DE ÚLTIMO MINUTO**:_ Se les informa que nuestra empresa ha autorizado la venta de las unidades de la línea ANDROIDES. Las pruebas de garantía, calidad y resistencia fueron aprobadas por la asociación de UNIDADES EN CURSO ISO 8090. Así que próximamente estarán en las mejores tiendas de autoservicio.

-----


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota:** Hola, pues bueno, esta grandiosa idea de los manuales fue tomada al leer los Manuales de Saint Seiya escritos por la autora Beledien, quien con su consentimiento y aprobación he hecho los manuales versión Dragón Ball, así que ni la unidad Gohan ni ninguno de sus componentes me pertenecen (por desgracia por que es el que mas me gusta ¿Verdad que es lindo?), son marca registrada de Akira Toriyama. No gano dinero ni nada por el estilo con esto, solo es mera ociosidad y diversión pura.

**5. Gohan: Manual de mantenimiento del propietario**

- - - - -

**¡FELICIDADES!**

¡Ahora es usted el nuevo propietario de la unidad GOHAN de edición limitada!

Para su correcto mantenimiento y funcionamiento de esta sumisa unidad, le recomendamos seguir las instrucciones que a continuación se le sugerirá seguir y para asegurarse de que sea utilizado en su máxima capacidad.

**ESPECIFICACIONES T…CNICAS**

Nombres: Son Gohan.

Tipo: Semi-Saiya

Fabricantes: Capsule Corp.

Ensamblado: Japón.

Programado: Ciudad Satán.

Peso: desconocido.

Estatura: Lo mismo que la unidad GOKU.

Color: negro. (o dependiendo)

Ojos: negros. (o dependiendo)

Características especiales: Sabe volar, es una unidad sumisa y noble. (Y mas cuando está cerca una unidad VIDEL)

Conexiones Eléctricas: No son necesarias. Las unidades de la línea Saiyajin se cargan con la luz solar.

**INSTALACI"N.**

Al recibir su GOHAN, deberá sacarlo cuidadosamente de su empaque, al ser una unidad tranquila, no habrá peligro alguno. Una vez fuera de su envase revise que tenga todos sus accesorios listados a continuación:

-Un traje para entrenar color naranja con un cinturón azul marino.

-Un traje para entrenar color azul marino con un cinturón naranja.

-Un libro de física quántica y Gramática 2.

-Una camisa blanca.

-Un chaleco negro con una insignia de la ya conocida "Orange High School".

-Un pantalón naranja.

-Una capa con una casaca incluida color verde fosforescente.

-Unos mallones de lycra negros.

-Un casco negro con verde fosforescente.

-Unos lentes obscuros.

-Unos guantes blancos.

-Unos botines cafés y blancos.

-Unas polainas azul marino.

-Fijador para el cabello .

-Un peine.

_Nota: Como habrá leído, la unidad GOHAN es la unidad con mas accesorios de toda la línea, si por alguna causa faltara algún accesorio, favor de llamar a nuestros teléfonos correspondientes._

**PROCEDIMIENTO DE MANEJO.**

Su GOHAN tiene muchos usos y siempre podrá contar con él para otras actividades que no estén incluidas en este manual, como mencionamos antes, es la unidad mas noble de toda la línea SAIYAJINS.

Superhéroe local:

_Su GOHAN tiene la modalidad "SaiyaMan" así que actívelo para mejores resultados. Ya si su casa se quema o no puede bajar a ese travieso minino del árbol de su jardín, solo pídale a su unidad que lo ayude, y este lo hará sin titubear. _

**Nota:** Aun que no nos hacemos responsables del ritual de la unidad, ya que hace un par de poses antes de salir en acción y suele tardarse. Y suele ocasionar que su domicilio quede hecho trizas a causa de la tardanza.

Enciclopedia:

_Su unidad a causa de la gran memoria RAM de la unidad. Suele ser muy inteligente en todas las ciencias aplicadas, así que si a usted le da flojera hacer esa horrenda tarea de matemáticas, pídale a su unidad que lo haga y verá que sacará 10 en su trabajo._

Profesor de baile:

_Si, leyó bien. Su unidad GOHAN gracias a que le gusta hacer poses antes de entrar en acción, ha desarrollado en su sistema una capacidad de hacer pasos de cualquier índole, así que si usted va a participar en esa fono mímica, no dude en acudir a su unidad para que le enseñe hacer esas excéntricas poses._

**ACLARACI"N:** No le aseguramos que con esos pasos de baile, asegure su victoria en ese concurso.

Guardaespaldas:

_Como ya sabrá, las unidades Saiyajin, GUERREROS Z e incluso, hasta las ya autorizadas unidades ANDROIDES tienen esta función el cual ya sabrá como funciona._

Acompañante:

_La unidad GOHAN es caracterizada por ser cortés y tranquila, así que si usted quiere irse de fiesta y no tiene pareja, orgullosamente podrá llevarlo sin problema alguno y será la envidia de todas sus amigas. A menos que alguien mas le haga la competencia y lleven de acompañantes a la berrinchuda unidad VEGETA o la demandada unidad TRUNKS CLÁSICA o TRUNKS V0.2 FUTURE. Pero no se ponga triste, la unidad GOHAN también tiene lo suyo. (N/A: Y vaya que si... es encantador)_

Doctor

_También su unidad GOHAN está especializada en el campo de la salud, así que si usted se siente mal o se fracturó alguna extremidad de su cuerpo, no dude en decirle a su unidad que lo recete y verá que va a funcionar._

Papá de medio o tiempo completo:

_Debido a que la unidad GOHAN tiene una unidad descendiente que es la unidad PAN, pues por su experiencia será de buen uso si usted requiere de una niñera para cuidar a su bebé._

**COMPATIBILIDAD CON OTROS MODELOS.**

La unidad GOHAN no tiene problema alguno si se trata de las unidades SAIYAJIN o GUERREROS Z. Eso si, asegúrese de que ninguna fallida y no autorizada unidad BOO, FREEZER, CELL, BEBI, DRAG"N DE 1 ESTRELLA IH SHENRON y la fallida unidad SÚPER A-18 estén cerca en su vecindario, ya que está unidad cuando de enoja, pierde el control de si y puede ser sumamente peligroso.

**LIMPIEZA.**

Su unidad GOHAN, no tiene problema en este ámbito, ya que es sumamente aseado. Ya que si se da el caso de que no quiera, lo cual es poco probable, puede conseguir una unidad VIDEL y él accederá sin titubear.

**RECARGA:**

Alimentación: La misma que las unidades GOKU y VEGETA.

Bebida: De todo. No escoge nada.

Sueño: Normal.

**ADEVERTENCIA**: Le sugerimos que su unidad GOHAN no se acerque a las unidades piratas RADITZ y NAPPA, ya que puede contraer el virus Ozharu.

**PREGUNTAS MÁS FRECUENTES.**

P: Mi GOHAN todo el tiempo le dice a mi abuelo que le haga un tal Ritual para sacar un Poder Oculto ¿Por qué?

_R: Seguramente su unidad cree que su abuelo es la unidad caducada KAISOHSIN de la línea SUPREMOS KAIOSAMAS. Lo único que debe de hacer es reprenderlo por su acto para que no moleste a su abuelo y conseguirse una unidad de este aspecto._

P: Mi unidad GOHAN cuando quiero pasearlo, me dice que no diga su nombre en voz alta, además trae sus gafas oscuras ¿Se avergüenza de mi?

_R: Seguramente usted no le ha quitado la modalidad "SaiyaMan", solo desactívela y verá que volverá a ser el de antes._

P: Mi unidad GOHAN rompió todos mis cuchillos (cubiertos) y las katanas de colección ¿Por qué?

_R: Seguramente su unidad cree que rompiendo objetos parecidos a espadas, va a liberar a la unidad caducada KAIOSHIN. Repréndalo por sus actos y de nuevo, consígase una unidad SUPREMO KAIOSAMA._

P: Cada que me peino de coletas, mi unidad GOHAN a veces huye de mi, o de plano es demasiado cariñoso con migo ¿A que se debe esto?

_R: Es normal que se comporte de esta manera su unidad. O usted le recuerda a la unidad VIDEL o la extraña. Si no quiere que siga de meloso, consígase una._

P: Mi unidad GOHAN llora cada que me como un chicle o un chocolate ¿Por qué?

_R: Seguramente alguna unidad BOO lo anda asustando, ya que esta unidad tiene la capacidad de crear golosinas. Su unidad GOHAN seguramente cree que usted se está comiendo a esas creaciones de BOO. Así que no lo haga frente a él._

P: Mi unidad GOHAN no alcanza la transformación SSJ4 solo la SSJ2 ¿Acaso viene defectuosa?

_R: Desgraciadamente las únicas unidades que por el momento alcanzan ese nivel son las unidades GOKU y VEGETA. Pero no se desanime, la unidad GOHAN es una de las unidades que posee el nivel de poder mas grande de toda la línea._

**PROBLEMAS DE FUNCIONAMIENTO.**

Problema: La unidad GOHAN tiene un aspecto bastante extraño y mira de una manera asesina.

_Solución: Seguramente alguna fallida unidad no autorizada BEBI ha infectado a su unidad con el virus TSUFUR. Pero no se preocupe, todo se puede solucionar si usted tiene cerca de la unidad KAIOBITO, la cual podrá rociarle a su unidad el antivirus AGUA SAGRADA._

Problema: La unidad GOHAN se ha desmayado y luce pálido.

_Solución: Como era de esperarse, las unidades piratas YAMUU y SPOPOVICH seguramente estuvieron observando el entrenamiento de su unidad y le absorbieron toda la energía, pero no se preocupe, consígase una unidad KIBITO y verá que su GOHAN se recuperará._

Problema: La unidad GOHAN ha desaparecido.

_Solución: Seguramente las unidades KIBITO y KAIOSHIN se llevaron a su unidad al sagrado planeta Kaioshin (osease, su azotea) pero no se preocupe, su unidad GOHAN al tener influencias con las unidades de la línea SUPREMO KAIOSAMA, podrá tener mas poder._

Problema: La unidad GOHAN es acosado por una unidad IRESA.

_Solución: Consígase una unidad VIDEL y asunto arreglado._

Problema: La odiosa unidad SHARPNER no autorizada se la pasa molestando a mi GOHAN y tomándole fotos.

_Solución: Consígase una unidad PIKORO y fin del problema._

**NOTA FINAL.**

Le aseguramos que su GOHAN le proporcionará años de fiel e incondicional servicio. Y si quiere su unidad versión CHIBI no dude en llamar a nuestras fabricas correspondientes.

**PR"XIMO MANUAL: **Unidad TRUNKS V0.2 FUTURE. Debemos recordarle que existen 3 versiones de esta demandada unidad, las otras dos son la CHIBI-TRUNKS y la unidad TRUNKS CLÁSICA.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota:** Hola, pues bueno, esta grandiosa idea de los manuales fue tomada al leer los Manuales de Saint Seiya escritos por la autora Beledien, quien con su consentimiento y aprobación he hecho los manuales versión Dragón Ball, así que ni la unidad Trunks del futuro ni ninguno de sus componentes me pertenecen (Por desgracia, por que este también esta divino... aun que me gusta mas Gohancito), son marca registrada de Akira Toriyama. No gano dinero ni nada por el estilo con esto, solo es mera ociosidad y diversión pura.

**6. Trunks del futuro: Manual de mantenimiento del propietario**

- - - - -

**¡FELICIDADES!**

¡Ahora es usted el nuevo propietario de la unidad TRUNKS V0.2 FUTURE de edición limitada!

Para su correcto mantenimiento y funcionamiento de esta irresistible y atractiva unidad, le recomendamos seguir las instrucciones que a continuación se le sugerirá seguir y para asegurarse de que sea utilizado en su máxima capacidad.

**ESPECIFICACIONES T…CNICAS**

Nombres: Trunks Brief.

Tipo: Semi-Saiya

Fabricantes: Capsule Corp.

Ensamblado: Japón.

Programado: Ciudad Satán.

Peso: desconocido.

**_Nota:_** _No se pudo determinar la estatura, debido a que nuestras científicas solo se dedicaban a admirarlo._

Estatura: Lo mismo que la unidad GOHAN.

Color: Violeta.

Ojos: Azules.

Características especiales: Le crece el cabello muy rápido (y cuando decimos rápido es rápido).

Conexiones Eléctricas: No son necesarias. Las unidades de la línea Saiyajin se cargan con la luz solar.

**INSTALACI"N.**

Al recibir su TRUNKS V0.2 FUTURE deberá sacarlo cuidadosamente de su empaque si es que no quiere dañar su hermoso cuerpo. Esta unidad también suele ser tranquila, así que no habrá peligro alguno. Una vez fuera de su envase revise que tenga todos sus accesorios listados a continuación:

-Una chamarra de mezclilla azul marino.

-Un logotipo de la Corporación Cápsula.

-Una playera sin mangas color negro.

-Un pantalón negro.

-Un Unos botines cafés.

-Una espada Jumbo de colección.

-Una maquina del tiempo de colección.

-Un estuche con varias cápsulas, en especial, de neveras con refrescos.

-Un peine.

-Unas tijeras de estilista.

-Un envase de 5lts. de fijador para el cabello.

_Nota: esto ultimo es para cuidar el sedoso y hermoso cabello de su Trunks. Como le especificamos, su cabello le crece muy rápido._

**PROCEDIMIENTO DE MANEJO.**

Su TRUNKS V0.2 FUTURE tiene muchos usos y siempre podrá contar con él para otras actividades que no estén incluidas en este manual.

Protector precavido:

_Su TRUNKS V0.2 FUTURE tiene la modalidad de ser muy precavido, debido a su avanzada tecnología. Así que esta linda unidad lo preverá si su intuición le dice que en un futuro hay peligro._

**Nota:** No se haga tantas ilusiones, cuando nos referimos a peligros futuros, es por ejemplo al atravesar las calles, su unidad lo preverá de no ser atropellado.

Enfermero:

_Aun que no lo crea, su unidad TRUNKS V0.2 FUTURE puede servirle de enfermero, dada a su atención hacia los demás. Es capaz de darle su medicina puntualmente si a usted se le olvida._

Guardaespaldas:

_Como ya sabrá, las unidades Saiyajin, GUERREROS Z e incluso, hasta las ya autorizadas unidades ANDROIDES tienen esta función el cual ya sabrá como funciona. Aun que está unidad es un poco mas agresiva. Si usted está en peligro, esta unidad saldrá a hacerle frente haciendo picadillo a su agresor (literalmente hablando) debido a la espada que posee._

Acompañante:

_La unidad TRUNKS V0.2 FUTURE debido a su apariencia de galán y hermoso rostro, tranquilidad y cierta tolerancia, es excelente como acompañante. Así que si usted quiere irse de fiesta y no tiene pareja, orgullosamente podrá llevarlo sin problema alguno y será la envidia de todas sus amigas, sin importar que otras unidades lleven las demás. Aun que para ser francos, puede hacerle la competencia a su hermana unidad TRUNKS CLÁSICA debido a que son idénticas._

**COMPATIBILIDAD CON OTROS MODELOS.**

La unidad _TRUNKS V0.2 FUTURE _ no tiene problema alguno si se trata de las unidades SAIYAJIN o GUERREROS Z. Eso si, asegúrese de que ninguna fallida y no autorizada unidad CELL, sus componentes CELL JRS. y las ya autorizadas unidades No. 16, No. 17 y No. 18 de la línea ANDROIDES estén cerca en su vecindario, ya que está unidad seguro los destruye con un golpe.

**LIMPIEZA.**

Su unidad _TRUNKS V0.2 FUTURE_, no tiene problema en este ámbito, ya que es aseado.

_ADVERTENCIA: Si usted tiene una pareja estable, le recomendamos que no intente asear a su unidad._

**RECARGA:**

Alimentación: A pesar de ser SEMI-SAIYA se ha comprobado que se modera mas en su alimentación.

Bebida: De todo.

Sueño: Debido a su programación, la mayoría de las veces está alerta. Así que no duerme mucho.

**NOTA**: Su unidad _TRUNKS V0.2 FUTURE _ no tendrá problema si se acerca a las unidades piratas RADITZ y NAPPA, ya que con un solo movimiento de su espada, podrá eliminarlos.

**ADVERTECIA:** Debe tener cuidado de que ninguna unidad de la línea Saint Seiya esté cerca, en especial la edición SANTOS DORADOS, por que algunas están programados para destruir a aquellas unidades de cabellos morados. Esto podría ocasionar una épica y feroz pelea.

**PREGUNTAS MÁS FRECUENTES.**

P: Mi TRUNKS V0.2 FUTURE me empieza a agredir desde que me teñí el cabello de rubio ¿Acaso no me veo bien?

_R: Seguramente su unidad la esta confundiendo con la ya autorizada unidad No.18 de la línea ANDROIDES, así que le sugerimos teñirse el cabello si no quiere seguir siendo golpeada._

P: Mi unidad _TRUNKS V0.2 FUTURE _ ha destruido a mi iguana bebé que compré hace poco ¿Qué no le gustan los animales?

_R: Su unidad ha confundido a su mascota con la aun recién unidad Embrión Bioandroide Cell, repréndalo y dígale que eso no destruirá el futuro de la humanidad._

P: Mi unidad _TRUNKS V0.2 FUTURE_ y mi otra unidad VEGETA me reclaman de que no pueden entrenar a falta de una tal "Sala de tiempo y espacio" ¿Qué no es lo mismo que la cápsula de gravedad?

_R: No, debido a que tienen diferentes funciones y la Sala es mas grande, puede pedir una si llama a los teléfonos de nuestras oficinas._

P: Cada que salgo a la calle junto con mi unidad, todas le echan piropos ¿Qué hago para que dejen de acosar a mi unidad?

_R: Lo sentimos pero bajo advertencia no hay engaños, le dijimos que su unidad es de las mas demandadas, por ende, la mas gustada. Si no quiere que lo acosen, pues no la saque._

P: ¿Mi unidad _TRUNKS V0.2 FUTURE _tampoco alcanza el nivel de SSJ4?

_R: Desgraciadamente como ya le mencionamos, las únicas unidades que por el momento alcanzan ese nivel son las unidades GOKU y VEGETA. Pero no se desanime, la unidad TRUNKS V0.2 FUTURE es BASTANTE poderosa._

**PROBLEMAS DE FUNCIONAMIENTO.**

Problema: La unidad _TRUNKS V0.2 FUTURE_ tiene el cabello mas largo que Rapunzel.

_Solución: Amárrele ese cabello con una linda coletita, o córteselo con las tijeras que venían incluidas._

Problema: La unidad _TRUNKS V0.2 FUTURE_ tiene un agujerito en el pecho y esta tirada sin reaccionar.

Causa: Como era de esperarse, la unidad no autorizada CELL esta merodeando por su vecindario, seguramente estuvieron jugando ambos el tal "Cell Game"

_Solución: O puede conseguirse una unidad VEGETA para poder vengar la descompostura de su unidad. O consígase unas esferas del dragón para reparar este mismo._

Problema: La unidad _TRUNKS V0.2 FUTURE_ es constantemente molestado por pequeñas unidades CELL JRS.

_Solución: No es de preocuparse, su unidad acabará con ellos fácilmente._

Problema: La unidad _TRUNKS V0.2 FUTURE_ lleva sentado 4 horas en una piedra de mi jardín sin hacer nada.

_Solución: Seguramente la unidad TRUNKS V0.2 FUTURE está esperando a que llegue la unidad GOKU, así que si quiere que su unidad haga algo mas que esperar, consígase una unidad GOKU y fin del problema._


End file.
